That Which Is Precious
by EmperorKazyr
Summary: A love is lost on the feild of battle. Can the heart ever heal from such a crushing blow?


Body

**_That Which is Precious_**

The scent of roses enfilled the air as the breeze brushed across her face, spring had at last come. Flowers were now beginning to bloom all around, filling the near by fields with rivers of color. However, the coldness of winter remained in her heart. "Had it truly been a year since it all happened?" this was the only question she could ask herself as the sun began to appear over the horizon. It seemed as if it were just yesterday when she was visited by the scared man. She could even still hear his voice on the dying winter wind. Its warm caress taking her mind back to that day when she first met the man they called Squall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

For nearly six months the war with Galbadia had raged on, but over the past few weeks things had begun to look brighter. Enemy forces were retreating rapidly from the Dolet Dukedom, and Headmaster Cid was now promising a closing to this horrible chapter in history. Two weeks had now come and gone since Daniel's leave ended, and with this turn of events hopefully he wouldn't be gone much longer. Though these tears of joy quickly transformed into those of sorrow when "they" came... The knock to the door seemed so professional and profound, as if the one who performed the sound was a master of the art. "Mrs. Laura Ward?" 

"Yes?" Her voice quivered as she slowly opened the door, its ancient creak seeming like that of a bad omen. Before her now stood men dressed in the uniform of SeeD. All save one, who found leather more his style. To her presence they raised their bowed heads, revealing to her brave eyes holding back a sea of tears. 

"Mrs. Ward we are regretful to inform you that your husband, SeeD Daniel Ward, was killed at the front line two days past." Laura's fragile world then began to shatter, her knees beginning to give way as tears filled her eyes and all things around began to spin. "I know what we say here to you Mrs. Ward will be of little meaning to you compared to this great lost, but I felt it to be the least we could do. Especially since it was your husband who sacrificed his life for mine." His voice echoed with compassion as he brought forth a box. Within it lay medals showing Daniel's honor, medals reflecting her shimmering eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Upon an aging wall, within the house's main room, they all now hung. Each one taking in the light of the new born day as they shone forth a certain pride, the humble pride of heroes. Though a year had passed since that fateful day, Laura still found it difficult to gaze upon their sweet luster. A sweet luster that she could always seem to find in Daniel's beautiful smile. She could become lost in his smile, and the way it made his eyes give off such a loving glow. 

This awoken Laura's thoughts back to the time of her and Daniel's innocence, of the time when they were little. Before the knew the meaning of death and war. When they were but children upon the streets of Balamb. The two had known each other since birth, and seemed to be a natural pair. Many claimed that they were meant to be, that is was destiny. Though that is never what children wish to hear. Still, when love did come it could not have come in a more noble or romantic fashion... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Laura never knew the true meaning of love. All she could do was wonder and hope that love would come to her. For beauty was a gem that Laura wore with both elegance and grace, but with this blessing there also came an endless river of romance. A form of romance that seemed to hold something missing. This being that which matters the most, love itself. 

It wasn't until their sixteenth summer of life that the wheels of change began to turn in their lives. The key to their endless motion resting in the form of a small pendant charm. The year had reached mid July, and Laura's birthday had finally come to be. For months he saved what gil he could earn. Each night bringing to him dreams of Laura's face and the joy he would bring her with this one sweet token of affection, and maybe, just maybe, it would open her eyes to destiny. A destiny where they would share life as one. 

*** 

Sunset now painted the world within its spectrum of color as their eyes met upon the cobble stone streets. Laura smiled, realizing how cute Daniel was when his skin took on that certain shade of red. Her eyes sparkled within the on coming moonlight; the smile upon her face only making Daniel transcend into a deeper shade of red. Though these sweet eyes of innocents took on a sense of wonder about them as the boy's hands brought forth the small bag. "H... Ha... Happy Birthday Laura!" A goofy grin appearing on his face as the words emerged. 

"Why thank you Daniel," Was all her angelic voice could say as she removed the pendant from the lavender bag. Time seemed to then freeze upon the moment making all the seconds within it seem as if they were an eternity lasting. Laura could feel the essence of the GF within the stone. The divine sparkle within it entrancing her eyes of sapphire blue. In an action of pure joy, her gentle arms of alabaster came round his neck embracing him in love, and for once Laura at last felt whole. The void that had lingered within her for so long had at last been banished. However, all was not right as emerald eyes took sight of the pair; their hellish glow beginning to shine. 

The sun had now finally said good bye to the world, allowing the night to take over, and the air around had for some reason taken on an uneasy feel. Though all became clear as a force swift as the wind came, delivering a swift blow to Daniel's jaw. 'Thus our hero fell to the cold stones below, only to come back up just as quickly, but it would not be him to deliver the next blow. 

"JAKE!" Was the sound of the lioness' roar as what seemed to be a clap of thunder echoed round. A slap to the face was the deliverance she had left him, it taking deeper shade of red than what even Daniel had earlier held, but seemingly it phased the man not. Surprisingly this did not shock her, for at one time this barbarian had been her so called love. A love that seemingly could not let go of what he could no longer have. His titanous hands bound her in place as she struggled for freedom. 

"Listen here, your my woman and no one else's!" These words of dominance being the only ones he would dare say as his eyes flared with jealousy. The same emotion that had torn the two apart so long ago, and the same one that sickened Laura so. Jake stood as a titan before many though, despite this, Daniel stood against him. For in this case there was no room for fear. His battle cry was that of a man's as his fists arose becoming ready to strike. Though just as quickly as all this began it just as quickly ended. 

Daniel lay once more upon the cobble stone street unconscious to the world around. Laura held back her desires to cry and call out his name. Instead stood strong, the rage of her soul coursing through her blood. "Come on love, how about a kiss." With a laugh Jake took on the smile of an ass, the words coming cross his lips in a long and slow fashion. Though Laura could not explain even to this day the events that followed. With each passing second her rage had begun to grow. The sight of Daniel upon the ground was now bringing tears to her angelic eyes, and as the first tear struck the ground it happened. The charm began to glow upon its golden chain, it glimmered as if it were a star of heaven, one with an ominous light. Their eyes soon became entranced by the crystal's silver glow, though where Laura felt warmth Jake had become enfilled with a fear cold as ice. His soul felt frozen as his skin took on a pale shade. What he had seemingly gazed upon Laura never learned for he ran, and never stopped. 

*** 

Daniel's eyes didn't open to the light until the next day while in the town hospital. Though dazed and confused he still held his priorities straight, he wondered what had happened to his beloved Laura. The room was glazed in a blinding color of white, but to his side there slept an semblance of color. Such was the combination that it brought forth the most pure of creatures asleep beside him. It did not take much to awaken her from the spellbound slumber, and despite his pain a smile came cross his face as he saw the pendant round her neck. "Laura, I'm sorry. I tried to protect you but I couldn't. All my life I've loved you, but what happened shows I'm not worthy of you. I... I promise you though I will try. I will become stronger! So that I can be there for you when you need me!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Even now his backwards proposal made her smile. It wasn't long after then that he left for Balamb Garden so as to become a member of SeeD, and her protector. Once successful he proposed before starlight during the Garden Ball. The next two years of her life were the best she had ever experienced, and though he was gone, Daniel was far from lost. 

From dazzling awards of honor that shone across the ages to displays of devotion and love, Daniel had firmly left himself planted in Laura's heart. Memories both old and new now blossomed within it as the sun shone upon her alabaster skin. Tears were now flowing from her like a river. Though, where earlier they would be tears of pain and sorrow they were now tears of joy. For she finally now realized the truth. No longer was Daniel there with her physically, but spiritually he enfilled each and every room. Including her heart and soul as well. That being true, Laura would never lose her beloved for he would always be there with her, and despite his passing he was still able to leave her a valuable gift. A gift. 

Laura turned round as she heard the sweet crying of her child and smiled. Daniel maybe gone, but he truly had left her with the precious things. 


End file.
